Michael Catherwood
Michael Dwight Catherwood or Mike Catherwood (born March 15, 1979) known by his radio name Psycho Mike, is an American radio personality. He is known primarily for his work at KROQ-FM on Kevin and Bean and most recently as the co-host of Loveline. Early Life Catherwood was born in Los Angeles to an Irish-American father (Dwight) and Mexican-American mother (Rachel). He grew up near San Marino, California and had one sibling, a sister (Tracy), His teenage years were the star of his problems with substance abuse, as he began drinking at an early age. He attended San Marino High School. When he was older, he traveled across the U.S. to New Jersey where he attended Rutgers University but was unable to complete his first year due to his problems with substance abuse, including: crack cocaine, LSD, ecstasy, methamphetamine and alcohol, as well as abuse of anabolic steroids. He initially sought treatment in Minnesota at the Hazelden Foundation, but was unable to complete the program. He later moved to LA to start a career in music with a heavy metal band, but his drug use continued to be a problem. Eventually he went for a treatment at Las Encinas Hospital in Pasadena where he met with greater success. During this time in recovery, he started a career in radio and personal training. He has been sober from drugs and alcohol since 2002. He describes himself as a catholic, having been raised in that faith and attends Mass in Santa Monica. However, he openly admits he does he does not adhere to or agree with many of the Church's official stances, particular those related to sexuality and sexual orientation. Radio Kevin & Bean Show Catherwood was the assistant producer for the Kevin and Bean show, and frequently stars in man-on-the-street segments as well as parodies of most commercial songs which generally involve crude themes. Catherwood is also an amateur bodybuilder and a certified personal trainer and has appeared in several segments educating listeners about exercise and nutrition. He is known for performing many vocal impersonations, including Gene Simmons, Kevin Federline, Spencer Pratt, Manny Ramirez, Lamar Odom, Antonio Villaraigosa, Tom DeLonge, Adam Carolla and Anthony Kiedis as well as a character of his own invention named "Rudy", a stereotypical heavy-accented cholo ex-con with a penchant and a marijuana and manscaping. Another character made up was "Sven", a Nordic Viking of the disco. In June 2007, he created a KROQ sensation, a parody of plain White T's "Hey There Delilah" called "Hey There Vagina". The song was the most requested song on the station for a week until station lawyers quashed it, it was "indecent". The station also pulled its own link to the song. Loveline On March 21, 2010 he was permanently hired as the co-host of the national call-in radio show Loveline, with physician host Dr. Drew Pinsky. Catherwood frequently draws on his own past experience as a drug addict to educate and confront callers on the subject of substance abuse. On January 5, 2015, Catherwood and Pinsky launched a new program, "Dr. Drew Midday Live with Mike Catherwood" on KABC in Los Angeles. Television Live with Regis and Kelly *On January 28, 2011, Mike co-hosted with Kelly Ripa. Viewers voted Mike in as a fill-in for Regis Philbin. Dancing with the Stars *On February 11, 2011, during a segment of The Bachelor, Dancing with the Stars announced its upcoming contestants, and Catherwood was introduced to join the cast debuting on March 21, 2011. He was partnered with professional danced Lacey Schwimmer. Catherwood admitted while he is an athlete, he has no dance experience and no "grace". His Loveline cohost, Dr. Drew, was highly supportive of his competition, appearing each night in the audience with his wife and children and making appeals for fans of the show to vote. At one point, Pinsky facetiously said he would run across the stage and forearm-tackle Len Goodman (in a manner similar to Shawne "Lights Out" Merriman) if he gave Catherwood a bad score. On March 29, 2011 he became the first contestant of the 12th season to be eliminated, followed by talk show host Wendy Williams. The Bad Girls Club (season 6) *Catherwood appeared on Episode 7 of season 6 where the girls appeared as guests on the radio show "Loveline". American Chopper Live "The Build Off" *Catherwood appeared as the host of American Chopper Live "The Build Off" A live Bike building competition with Paul Teutul Jr. Paul Teutul Sr. and Jesse James. The show aired on December 6, 2011, on The Discovery Channel. In 2012, he participated on the FOX dating game show, The Choice. Personal Life Catherwood married actress Bianca Kajlich (Rules of Engagement) on December 16, 2012. The couple has one daughter, Magnolia, born on April 2014. Show hosted *''Chain Reaction'' (2015-present) Shows appeared *''Dancing with the Stars'' (2011) *''The Choice'' (2012) Category:Contestants Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1979 Births